Legend of Mana: Bonds of Fate
by DnDBrothers
Summary: A story following a young adventure, a mysterious Warrior, a Jumi of Garnet, a a young monster tamer in there adventures in Fa'diel and there quest to understand the world the mana goddess created. Revised with chapter 1 and 2 posted.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one _

The strange couple

Long ago, the mana goddess created the world, Fa'diel, and brought light to the world. After much work she created spirits that created life for the planet and life flourished. However, many wanted the infinite power of mana, and war broke out. After the first war, the mana tree burned to ashes and left the world empty, the power of mana dissipating. After the second war, many powers fell, and the world descended into darkness with only a small handful of figures to shine light into the world. Many still crave the power of mana, and many want to live in peace, but it is the will of the great spirits that the power of mana flows in the world again.

The town of Domnia, a quiet town with an abundance of culture, adventures visit this town often, and merchants trade with others here to. The Pub was lively with people drinking, playing cards, and a feeling of happiness and joy was in the air. Everyone except for one person that is, a tall man with long dark blue hair tied into a ponytail going down to the middle of his back was sitting at the counter, he wore a blue tunic with silver chain mail underneath, two swords sat in there sheaths at his side resting against his dark green pants. He sat at the counter with a drink in front of him and a flute to his lips playing a soft melody.

The Barkeep, a tall bulky man with a large mustache that curled upwards near the ends came over to the man and asked him a question. "Say their lad, aren't ye goin ta take a drink before someone swipes it?"

The blue haired man opened his eyes, his eyes, blue like a sapphire stared at the barkeep, he lowered his flute and said in a quite voice, "No, give it to someone else"

"Oy lad, why did you order it then?" the barkeep said looking confused.

"I thought maybe it would cheer me up, but I don't want it"

"Ok, soot yourself lad, I know someone will want this" the barkeep said as he removed the glass.

The man stood up and dropped a sack of Lucre on the counter and said, "Keep it"

"What?" The barkeep asked, he picked up the bag and said, "Laddie are you sure, there must be least five thousand Lucre in here"

"Ya, I'm sure, keep it" he turned to leave.

"Wait lad, at least tell me your name so I can give ya a free drink next time"

He turned around and said, "Fine, call me Militis" and left.

On his way out someone else was coming in and two bumped into each other, the young man who just came in got knocked to the ground. When the dust cleared Militis saw who this young man was, his hair red and slightly spiked, he wore heavy leather boots, loose red pants and a black shirt with a red vest over it now covered in dust and dirt, on his back rested a large 2 handed sword with a design of a flame forged on the blade held there by several leather straps.

"Oh, sorry about that" the young man said as he got to his feet.

Militis ignored his reply and just started walking again, this seemed to have made the flaming haired man mad. "You could at least say no problem, or even apologize"

"Fine, sorry, now get lost"

"Ok, what did I do to offend you!"

Militis turned and left the young man in a foul mood, he walked into the pub and the barkeep recognized him right away.

"Hey Ryu, what can I do ya for lad?"

He sat down right in front of the barkeep and said, "Get me something strong"

"Oy lad, don't let that boy get ye down, he's a mystery he is"

"Well certainly is rude" the barkeep sat down a pint in front of Ryu and he took a large swig, "He didn't even mean his apology, it's bad enough with diggers, pirates, and Imperials around, you'd think some people would be a bit nicer"

Would you rather prefer Niccolo to that guy lad?"

Ryu looked across the pub and saw a large brown rabbit wearing a blue and green poncho talking to someone in the pub. "Are you kidding old man, no one likes that rabbit, all he thinks about is money, his trades are a rip-off, he sells stupid useless things for a monstrous price. I hate him more then anyone"

"Ay, right you are lad, I'm sure he'd swindle his own mother, but don't let that lad get ya down, he never talks to anyone if he can help it"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I've seen him here about once or twice a month, always sitting in the back playing his flute, or a harp, never talking to anyone, I think he's a trying to talk to anyone, ye know, blend in with the background"

"Well, that's a surprise, 'd think he'd cause trouble, he's response told me that he's that type of person, look at him wrong and get in a fight, get me another please" He said setting his now empty glass back on the counter.

"Right oh" the barkeep turned around to fill up the mug, and continued, "I think he's just lonely is all laddie"

"What makes you say that" Ryu said staring off into the pub.

"Well, I talked to him today, he sat up at the bar, right in the same seat you're sitting in actually. It's the way he talks, and the look in his eyes, blue like sapphires, his eyes say he's had it rough lad and his voice says he want to be left alone" the barkeep turned back around and set down a full pint in front of Ryu.

"Are you sure old man" Ryu reached for his drink and took another big swig.

"Lad, these eyes have helped you find the people your looking for"

"Which reminds me, have you seen anyone new?" Ryu interrupted.

"Ay, there be a couple that come around here every now and then, when the pub's empty namely, sometimes, it's just one of them looking for the other"

"Are you sure they are"

"Lad, it's hard to miss a large jewel exposed on their chest"

"Unless they cover it." He took another big swig emptying his glass. He set it down and the barkeep took this as a sign to fill it up again. "Anyway, out time, been three months since there was even word of a Jumi"

"Pardon my saying lad, but don't bother them"

"Why?"

"The knight is a bit of a protective one, he might think you're after their cores, just the other day he threatened someone as he hurried off looking for his guardian, let then calm down a wee bit"

" Tell me their names then, it will help make Garneta feel better knowing that there are still some Jumi around"

The barkeep set down the filled glass and said, "Sure thing lad, the knight is a lapis lazuli who goes by Elazul, and his guardian is pearl and that happens to be her name to"

"Elazul, I think I've heard that name" He then took another swig from his glass.

Meanwhile, near the church in town, the young blue swordsman Militis was walking up the road to the church playing his flute. Up ahead was a young woman, with long dark red hair tied into a pony tail going down to her butt, wearing a purple skirt that goes down to her knees, a purple blouse, and red slipper shoes sitting in front of the church. She was facing the church with a few flowers in her hands, she turned to see the young knight, her reddish eyes shining, she gets up and walks over to meet him. She says in a gentle voice, "Nice melody, you make it?"

He looked right at her chest and saw a large garnet exposed where her heart should be, "Go away" He says in a harsh tone.

"What's your problem, I just was saying your melodies good"

"Leave me alone Jumi" He starts walking off, heading back towards town.

She watched as he walks away and thought, _what a jerk, wonder what's wrong with him_. She turns and heads down the road the stranger came from brooding about the foul encounter, after about five minutes, she sees someone else coming up the road, Ryu, he had his head down and his arms cross, "Seika!"

Ryu looks up to see her, and shouted "Garneta, hey!" He raised his hand and waved at her.

"Seika, so how did it go, anything new, and," She paused taking a few sniffs, "have you been drinking?" she asked as they got close to each other.

"Well, maybe, what does it matter?" he said with his face a little flushed.

"You know I don't like it when you drink"

"Sorry, had to calm down, some guy upset me as I was going into the bar"

"Well?"

"There are a few Jumi around here, but the old man said we should leave them alone for now."

"So, what now?"

"Well, maybe we should head to Geo, there may be some Jumis in the city"

"But the shop that sells Jumi cores is there" she said with a tone and look of worry.

"Well, some people think the best place to hide from your enemies is right under your enemies nose."

"Alright but I'm not going in or around that store"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, I promise"

Ryu turned around and the both of them set off towards the exit out of town.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hunt for mysteries

The diggers dig, looking for treasures long forgotten, for what reason though, are they seeking treasure or something more? Are they looking for truth, or for history, for a lost civilization, or for ancient knowledge? Are they misunderstood souls looking for answers to life or are they just fools, only the diggers know.

Deep in the Ulkan mines are many mysteries, as well as creatures, the mines are also where the group the Diggers live. In one of the lower levels of the mine is a young women who is looking for something not many adventure for. The cavern she's in is round with crystals all along the walls and on the ceiling and was dimly light by the glow of the crystals. In the center of the cavern was a small round egg with two little furry feet, a furry tail and fangs on the front of it.

It walked slowly around the cavern emitting a random series of growls and whimpers, behind a small rock in the cavern room was a young woman with long orange ponytail going down to her knees, Green eyes, a light blue sleeveless top, brown pants with many pockets and black boots standing behind a large rock. She's a monster tamer, a person who sent time raising monsters, but this job was hard because a tamer must catch a monster egg to raise a monster, she reached into a bag that was at her side and pulled out a small red cube with seeds on all sides. She rolled the cube towards the egg, it noticed it and ran towards it, and in a swift fast motion, gulped it down. The creature then yawned and rolled to its side, the young woman jumped out from behind the rock and grabbed the egg.

"Got you!" she announced in an excited tone as the egg tried to wiggle it's way free. "Hey pelican, got another one for you"

A large blue pelican with a round red hat came flying into the cavern and shouted, "Another one for the coral." He scooped the egg up out of her hands and flew out of the carven.

"Well, that should do for now, time to head home, there are plenty of mouths to feed before I can turn in" She turned around and started heading towards the mouth leading to the rest of the cavern, stopping by the rock she was hiding behind to pick up a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

She proceeded towards some steps leading upwards to an upper level of the mines thinking, _I wonder what will hatch from this latest bunch I caught_. When she emerged from the hole at the top of the stairs she saw two molebears, small brown mole like creatures wearing blue striped pants. She pulled out her bow and notched an arrow aiming at one of the molebears. She released the arrow sending it flying at it. The arrow struck and the molebear flew a few inches lying dead on the ground. The other molebear looked at her with it large black eyes and began to move towards her when a second arrow struck it in the head.

"Oh well, more meat for those mouths to feed" she said as she moved towards the molebear bodies. After taking what she could, she proceeded again towards the exit of the mines. At the next flight of steps leading upwards, she saw a tall blue haired man walking downward towards her, his silver chain mail shone brightly in the dim light of the mines.

"Hello?"

The blue haired man, who seems to have not noticed her before now looked right at her and said, "What?"

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't sure if you might be a Imperial"

"Well I'm not, now if you'll excuse me" He resumed his downward pace pacing her as he headed towards the lower level.

"Wait, you don't want to go down there" She called out after him.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder and asked, "Why, am I not allowed to roam a cave now or something" He said not hiding the irritation in his voice.

"Well, no its not that, its just that this old mine is dangerous, there are parts of it that have caved in and others that are threatening to do the same"

"So. What business is it of your where I go."

"Well sorry, I just don't what you to get hurt after all this mine is dangerous and not just cause of parts of it collapsing, this is where the diggers are, this is their territory"

"Diggers? For the love of, can't I go someplace that doesn't have someone living there, fine, I'm out of here then, happy!" He said loudly as he turned around and started moving towards her again. She then out of anger bared his way.

"What is your problem, I'm just trying to be nice"

"Don't bother trying to understand my trouble alright," he said still moving towards her clearly saying that he wasn't going to be stopped by her, "Why do you even care in this day and age where it's best to think about yourself lest you get stepped on, used or hurt."

"That's exactly why I try to think of others," He stopped once he heard that, listening to her as she continued, "People don't think about others anymore it seems, they look out for themselves, but because of that, they end up hurting people anyway, and if everyone keeps looking out for only themselves, who will help those who have been hurt"

He stared at her for a minute before saying, "W-what? What kind of sense is that you stupid girl, you just end up getting hurt if you think like that"

"Maybe so, but it's how I am"

He looked very frustrated and then shouted, "Agh! Forget it, I'll find another way out!" He turned and started back down the steps muttering under his breath "Stupid girl, I try to point out, Can't believe I, what was I"

He disappeared, then she suddenly realized, _Wait, didn't he hear me about the collapsing caverns_? "Wait, I'm sorry, wait, it's dangerous down here" she shouted as she gave chase after him. While she ran, his works keep echoing in her head_. "So. What business is it of your where I go." _

_Maybe it isn't my business but._

"Don't bother trying to understand my trouble alright, why do you even care in this day and age where it's best to think about yourself lest you get stepped on, used or hurt."

Because that's how people end up getting hurt most, and when they get hurt that way, its worse. I'm sure you understand what I mean. I could see it in your eyes, a deep sorrow that you hide with anger.

She came across one of the collapsed tunnels but saw that just enough of it had been moved to allow entry. _Did he go in there?_ She removed her bag and set it down in front of the hole, pulled out several candles, a torch, and squeezed through the hole. The cavern behind the collapsed tunnel was completely dark except for the dim light coming from the hole she just squeezed through. She lit the torch and saw the path continue onward unobstructed by cave-ins. _Maybe he did go this way, he didn't seem to want to be around anyone, I'll have to be careful in here_. She proceeded forwards and soon found herself at a division in the cavern.

_Which way should I go_? She thought about it for a minute then decided to take the path to her left, but before she proceeded down that path, she lit one of the candles and set it in the middle of the opening. She continued onwards in what felt like a straight line until one of the openings lead to a set of steps leading downwards. She lit another candle and set it in the opening then proceeded down. The cavern room below was large but seemed to be empty. _Didn't he come down here? If he didn't, then why was there an opening to get here_?

Her answer came so sudden that for a second she thought that a ghost answered.

"Well well well, I see a pretty young human has taken the bait," said a cold voice.

She looked around franticly looking for the source of the voice she just heard till she caught sight of a set of eyes reflecting the light from her torch. She could tell right away that it wasn't the swordsman she saw earlier.

"Who's there?" she asked the eyes.

"Well, I guess I can tell my victim my name since it won't matter much," the eyes began to grow large as the sound of footsteps told her that it was moving forward. A dark brown hair covered person can into the light, his snout and pointed ears on his head told her he was a wolf demi-human. He wore a blood red jacket that was unfashioned, blood red shorts, and dark brown fur boots that looked like they had old blood spattered on them. What really drew her attention were two scars he wore, on going down his right eye and the other going right down his chest from neck to pelvis. "I am Silver Wolven, your Murderer."

She stood there frozen, _Murderer, he's here to,_ before she could react, he pulled a spear with a spike on the back end out from the darkness and had it's point right in her face.

"Don't bother running, unless you want a chase, I do like to play with my pray if they decide to run. I might be able to make it quick and easy, but if you don't run, then I'll just have to make it slow and painful." He said with a note of glee in his cold voice.

_Oh no, what do I do, I can't win this close to him, I can't even draw my bow_.

"Well, have you decided, cause if not, well, lets just say I'm not a patient person".

"If you want a decision, then how about you face a real fighter" said a third voice coming from the darkness.

Both looked around to see where the new voice was coming from, then Silver asked in an annoyed tone, "Who's there?"

Suddenly the darkness started lifting as the cavern started filling with light, a small white ball with what looked like white fire enveloping appeared from the opening floating a few feet from the ground. Following the wisp was a tall swordsman with silver chain mail, a blue tunic, dark green pants and a long blue ponytail.

"Picking on defenseless girls is a very despicable action, why not fight a real warrior?" he said.

Silver though about it for a minute then grin and said, "Fine, I'll play with you then mister hero."

He withdrew his spear and pointed it at the stranger, the blue haired swordsman drew one of his swords and readied himself for battle. Silver leaped forward and thrusted his spear at the swordsman who parried to the side and hit the spear upwards. Silver retaliated by trying to hit him with the spike on the end. The swordsman caught it with his hilt and twisted his word to hold on to the back end.

"You're good" silver grunted as he tried to pull out of the lock.

"Maybe you should know the name of the person that's about to kill you" the swordsman said putting an emphasis on the "you".

"If it will make you feel better before you meet your maker" Silver grunted still trying to pull out of the lock.

"My name's Militis, and I'm the one who's going to kill you"

"Not a chance, for you see," He pulled his spear out of the hold and brought around the spear in a swing, "I have the longer range"

Militis blocked the blade of the spear with the side of his. Silver pulled his spear back and leaped backwards then threw a thrust at Militis. This time Militis dodged it and grabbed the shaft of the pole with his hand. "Range is only one factor of a battle, it may give you an advantage, but mine is greater" he said as he put his blade in the ground. He then pulled a flute out from behind him. He played a single sharp note and a larger wisp then the one illuminating the room appeared above him.

Suddenly, a ring of light surrounded Silver and he was shot with pain. He dropped his spear and fell to his knees. Militis swung with his waist and threw the spear to the side. He pulled his sword out of the ground with his now free hand and slashed across Silver's chest. Silver howled with pain and fell face forward, blood starting to pour out onto the cavern floor.

The Monster tamer creped closer wondering if it was over and was answered when silver moaned with pain. He looked up as far as he could and said, "Fine, you win this time but know that death holds no power over me"

Silver started laughing but stopped the moment Militis stabbed him in the head. He then pulled his sword out and silver's head dropped and he remained motionless as blood started pouring out of his head. Militis then said, "Pitiful sack of rabbit shit" as he proceeded to sheath his sword.

The young girl, still shook up found her voice and said, "Um, thank you"

"Don't thank me for killing this waste of space, I did it because I loathe low life's"

"You still saved me though, you see, you helped me"

"What do you mean 'you see'?"

"You don't believe it either"

Militis looking confused at her began to put his flute back in a bag for it on his back.

You decided to help me despite how you said you feel, thank you so much"

"I said don't thank me, just get out of here and leave me alone"

She looked a little down and proceeded towards the opening and then said, "Lilybet"

"What?" he asked looking confused again as well as annoyed.

"That's my name, Lilybet"

"So, why does that matter?" he asked sounding increasingly irritated.

"Because I want to do something for you and when you think of something, just tell me when you see me again, after all, you never know"

"That won't be necessary"

"You never know, you may want a monster, help with something, or even a friend, just think about it Militis"

She then started running suddenly feeling determined, _I know we will meet again, and I'll repay you for your kindness and show you just how wrong you are. You helped me without a second thought, I know that deep down you also don't believe your words, and I'll show you it_.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
